The Affair
by Azurela
Summary: A request from Shiranai Atsune
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I kept getting in a rut for this. I've been finding it harder to write lately. This quote inspired me. "Hearts are selfish things. They don't care if their desires hurt those around them. They only care about what they want."_

 _The title's pretty self-explanatory. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this._

 ** _The Affair_**

 _A request from Shiranai Atsune_

xXx

One might ask themselves why I was disappearing twenty minutes into my own anniversary party. An event meant to celebrate our first year together as husband and wife. Love. Marriage. The idea that getting married to your "best friend" will make everything perfect. It's not all that it's cracked up to be. That's why.

My eyes scanned the room. There wasn't another soul in sight, and I exhaled in relief. Seclusion. _Finally_. I closed the door to the study, shutting out the chatter from the party and poured myself a generous amount of my father-in-law's whiskey, repercussions be damned. It was going to be a long night without it. I didn't want to be here. Larxene wanted me to be her arm-candy, and to endure our anniversary party with a smile on my face. So we weren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye.

I cringed a bit, taking a mouthful and then another, the burn becoming less intense as I drank. I couldn't help but think about how five years of my life had been thrown away because I'd been too stupid to accept the truth. Maybe the four years we'd spent together before getting married had been too much to throw away. Maybe we'd both invested too much in our relationship to start over. Maybe we'd thought that promising to be together forever would be enough to save "us". We'd had intense feelings for one another once, it made sense… but marriage had only escalated the impending disaster.

Our current relationship made a train-wreck look good.

"Hey Axel. Everything alright?" I froze mid-drink, trying not to choke and failing. With some effort, I found myself suppressing a shudder as goosebumps raised my flesh at the soft tenor voice. Coughing my lungs out helped, of course. I hadn't thought anyone would have followed me. Ansem's study was generally a pretty safe hiding spot from my wife. Her entire family knew that her old man hated it when I came in here. Not that I really care about what he thinks. We have a mutual dislike for one another, always have. I think that's one of the things that drew Larxene to me, once. I tensed when the loveseat dipped down beside me, and swallowed carefully, daring to let my eyes travel to the boy sitting beside me. They got caught in oceanic depths. My breath followed their lead, catching in my throat, and my skin prickled when he slid close enough that our legs brushed. Despite this, I allowed my lips to curve up into a cock-sure grin. The alcohol helped with this, of course.

"Good evening, Roxas," I answered calmly. I was actually pretty relieved that it wasn't my wife who'd found me, and focused on that instead. Damned harpy. Roxas was probably the only one receptive enough to notice where I had disappeared to, actually. No one else in the family liked me. Including my wife. But that didn't mean she wouldn't hunt me down at some point or another, for appearance's sake. "You sure you wanna ask that? I'm workin' my way up to a stupor. Might get pretty chatty." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little. It made my heart stutter and guilt ate at the pit of my stomach at the same time.

I don't know why, it was so _wrong_ , but I wanted him so badly that it physically hurt. I _still_ had goosebumps because he was barely touching me. Maybe it was because he was so goddamn gorgeous. Maybe I was just horny. I hadn't had sex since our honeymoon, after all. When Larxene had found out she was pregnant a few weeks later, the doctors had discovered that she had an STI. The thing is, when they tested me, I didn't. When they'd left us to have an awkward conversation after that, I'd found out that she'd been cheating on me for the last two years. I still didn't know to this day if the baby had been mine, and it hurt like hell. I shook my head, wishing I could shake away the memory. Larxene had lost the baby. I'd been there for her, but instead of trying to work things out, she'd gotten an IUD and was even more open about her cheating. She didn't care because I'd told her that I felt that marriage was a forever thing and that we'd work through our problems no matter what. She'd taken it as a free pass to do whatever she wanted. Sometimes she disappeared for days and I didn't even know where she was. To me, celebrating tonight was a sick joke.

Somewhere along the line, I'd begun to have these urges towards my wife's youngest brother. Whatever had started it, I knew that I couldn't ever have Roxas. I _knew_ that. Roxas was ten years my junior. He was just a kid, barely eighteen with his whole life ahead of him. These feelings were so wrong but… _so, so intense_. Just like the stare he was giving me. It only made me want him more. I felt like such a creep whenever I was around him.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Do you want to talk about it?" the blond asked. Those were the words that had broken the dam. Spilling the emotions I had tried so hard to hide from myself and everyone else, hitting me like a damned tidal wave. Leaving me feeling so cold about my lying, cheating, snake of a wife. Hey, I had urges too, and I'd still maintained my vows. Even though temptation was literally dangling right in front of my nose. I laughed, the sound sounding horribly hollow, almost painful, even in my own ears.

"Nah, forget it. I can't," I answered, shaking my head dismissively. Roxas bit his lip thoughtfully and tilted his head.

"Why not?" he asked, his lips curving up into a wry smile that made my throat dry. Like he knew all of my secrets. That was a rather terrifying thought. "You can tell me, it's okay."

I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Yep, that smile was real. Damn. My stomach did a little flip and I shook my head, afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop speaking if I started. I hadn't told anyone what had been happening or how horrible my wife had been to me. Not even my own family. I was afraid of how they would react. Rolling his eyes, Roxas slid a bit closer, still staring at me intensely and I began to recognize it as desire. Just as I began to get nervous about what _exactly_ he knew, he spoke.

"I don't like the way she treats you, you know?" he murmured, catching me even more off guard.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Just forget about her. She doesn't even deserve you. Forget about all of it," Roxas whispered. My eyes widened.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I denied. Roxas snorted in a way that told me that I should have expected otherwise.

"She's my sister," he answered, like it tasted bitter in his mouth to say. I felt a weight in the pit of my stomach, and couldn't help but wonder if Larxene's whole family probably suspected the same thing. If they were just waiting for the inevitable, just like I was. His slender fingers brushed against my face and then through my hair, making me flinch so violently that I accidentally sloshed alcohol on Ansem's carpet. "Shh," he murmured, still stroking my face with his other hand, "it's just you and me, right now." I stared into those blue depths confusedly and all that I was aware of was how painful my heartbeat had become. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice failed me when Roxas' thumb traced the tattoo on my left cheek. Before I could think another thought, Roxas gently tugged me forward, dipping my head down until our lips were almost touching.

My heart stopped for a moment before jolting into motion painfully as I stared into blue, blue eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" I whispered hoarsely. The fingers twining in my hair tightened and Roxas' lips curved upward just before he pushed forward. My breath was completely stolen away when our mouths molded together. I wanted this. Oh, I wanted it so much. This perfect feeling of lips against my own, the way Roxas' body felt against mine, was incredible. I had never felt anything like it in my entire life, the way I felt like this boy was made for me, and I couldn't think about anything else. Before I could fully wrap my head around it, it was over and I was gasping. Some of my fleeting senses returned and my stomach twisted sharply as I panicked.

"What the hell was that, Roxas?" I needed to stop this and I needed to stop it now, even if it killed me inside. Even if my lips wouldn't stop tingling. Even though my body was screaming in protest. Even if… _oh God, he looked guilty_ , even if it was only a little, and my heart melted a bit, because the look on his face was _adorable_.

"I feel like… you're supposed to be mine…" Roxas mumbled, his cheeks reddening. My heart-rate doubled. Our eyes met, mine searching those oceanic depths. My brows furrowed and I scratched at the back of my head, trying to think of an answer, a way to tactfully put this to an end. Roxas watched me fixatedly. "I know that you want me too." I stared at him in horror.

"No Roxas, no… No! Nothing like that- like this! Can ever happen. Ever. We need to stop talking about it. Now."

"Why?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. Before I could answer, Roxas was speaking again. "I see the way you watch me, Axel," he said against my lips. Then, his hand slid down my body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and cupping my growing arousal, making my breath catch as I bit back a moan. "I _feel_ the way you want me." I was breathing hard, my hands trembling, as I clenched them hard, "So, are you going to do something about it or do I have to?" I felt my heart pounding. If he was anything like my wife, that was a promise.

"I… I-I'm," I stuttered, biting my lower lip and dropping the glass when Roxas' lips found the spot where my jaw met my ear. It dropped onto the carpet soundlessly. I moaned, feeling lightheaded when his mouth descended while his hand continued to knead. It left me at a loss of words and I found myself weak from the touches, letting him push me against the cushions. My mind was blanking from the pleasure before I realized what I was doing. When I remembered, my eyes opened wide. "Married! I'm married, stop-" my voice caught in my throat when blue flooded my senses.

"You're miserable, Axel. Everybody knows you are." I grasped Roxas' shoulders and pushed him back, thinking hard.

"Yes. Yes I am," I told the boy, my chest aching when sadness flashed in those blue eyes, "but I'm still married to your sister, Roxas." Before either of us could speak, voices nearing the door and the clicking of heels on the wooden floor grounded us. Wordlessly, I pushed the blond away, retreating hastily and not daring to look back.

I didn't know it yet… but this was just the beginning.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

 _I feel like… you're supposed to be mine…_

My fingers brushed my lips absently, while I stared at the last traces of twilight reflecting over the lake vacantly and remembered the feeling of Roxas' pressed against them. I could still feel the trail of fire they'd left behind. I couldn't get him out of my head, or the things he'd said to me. I shuddered, the memories a stark contrast to the frigid air outside. Larxene had wanted an October wedding. Now, a year later, my breath was condensing into a fine mist. I hadn't cared for the cold weather, but I'd let her have her way.

Just like always.

"Where the fuck have you been?! How dare you leave me by myself tonight?!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, turning sharply and filled with a mixture of horror and surprise. The words had slapped me right in the face and back into reality. Which hit me hard. Roxas had just kissed me. I'd let him. I'd wanted it. I _still_ wanted it, wanted _him_. My wife's little brother. If Larxene somehow found out things would get ugly quickly, and here she was, seething. Her small frame was trembling with fury. My stomach lurched unpleasantly and I fought back a wave of nausea. I definitely wasn't ready to face her.

Hesitantly, my eyes locked with hers. They gave away nothing that I was looking for. All I saw, was a beautiful translucent emerald green with a rim of darker green in the center, much like my own. They were hard, glittering angrily because I had disobeyed her, but not because I had betrayed her. I closed my eyes, consumed with both relief and guilt. I was just trying to breathe, just trying to calm myself down, terrified that if I didn't, that she was somehow going to find out about what had _just_ happened with Roxas.

I could smell her perfume. It not only fueled my anxiety, but also made my gut twist unpleasantly and my heart ache dully because I was definitely _not_ okay, after my conversation with Roxas. Everyone here tonight probably knew or suspected the truth about our unhappiness, and even though it was the last thing I wanted, I just couldn't get her out of my head. I hated it because thinking about our relationship left me drowning in how miserable I was. Even with my eyes closed, I couldn't escape. I could still see blonde hair that was slicked back in a stylish fashion tonight. The way that it accentuated her femininity, exposing her features and making them appear softer, gentler. She had always been into the latest trends and they hadn't failed her yet. She was beautiful, gorgeous even. She was the woman I had vowed to spend my life with. She was my wife. Larxene.

It had only been a year, and she'd already ruined the attraction I'd had to her. She only made it worse, every time she opened her mouth. Nothing I ever did was good enough, no matter how hard I'd tried. So I just didn't anymore. Even now, she blamed me for everything, even though the condition of our marriage was _her_ fault. I clenched my teeth trying to reign in my anger at that thought. I could remember how much I'd loved her once. Some days, I still wished that it would hurt to be committed to her now. At least then, I'd still care. I just didn't feel anything when I thought about her anymore. In my moments of doubt, where I wondered if we'd make it through this, her cold words and the sneer on her lovely face typically did it to me. They ruined the illusion of her beauty and reminded me that it was all a lie because they showed her for what she was. Ugly. She was always intent on having the last word, and I let her have it for the sake of silence. I usually let her have her way. But I didn't think I could do that tonight. Not with so many emotions running wild and not with Roxas under the same roof. Not when he'd…

I shuddered, remembering those soft lips pressed to mine. I could still feel the phantom touches, fingers trailing through my hair, sliding down my body, all the way to my… I stopped that thought in its tracks, horrified that I was becoming aroused, right in front of my wife. I killed it by remembering where I was and why. Like I said: Celebrating tonight. Sick joke. _Right_. It was an easy focus that conveniently had the same effect as a cold shower.

I scratched at the back of my head without meaning to. It was merely an irritated tick. I had a few of those, now, thanks to my wife. While that devil of a woman pushed my buttons, there were few things that I actually hated. I viewed myself as a pretty easy going guy, actually. Our current situation was a prime example, because Larxene, _of course_ , enjoyed provoking me into fights. More than my fury towards her, _because I was seething_ , I hated how insignificant and emasculated she made me feel.

Now that she knew how I felt about marriage, as well as how devoted I was to making it work, Larxene just didn't care. She could do anything and I would forgive her. She would always have someone to go back to. I'd come to the conclusion that she didn't want to end up alone. She wanted to have her fun, and she wanted me to be there waiting for her in the end. She knew that I would never leave her, no matter what she did. Early in our marriage, if I'd dared to question her or if Larxene hadn't gotten her way, she would turn into a savage nymph until I'd stopped fighting. Until I'd let her have her way. It had started an awful precedent. No matter what she did or how terrible she was to me, she knew that she would get away with it. I'd told her so, myself, even if I hadn't meant for her to take me quite so literally. I could feel my resentment growing more and more with each passing day. I honestly didn't know how long I could keep the vows I'd made. Either way, no matter what happened, she'd blame me for it. So maybe it didn't matter. Maybe it would be better to end it. Then there would be no more psychotic wife, no more awful in-laws… and no more Roxas. My life would be a lot easier.

But life isn't easy. It's complicated. And now here we were. Larxene had gotten her way and drug me to our stupid anniversary party and my brother-in-law, _my obsession for the last several months_ , had made a move on me. I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to. I leant back against the brick and mortar of the beautiful lake-side property that belonged to my in-laws, not knowing quite how to handle it. But I _did_ want to get as far away from this situation as possible.

"Why the fuck do you care? I told you I didn't want to come," I answered coldly, narrowing my eyes at her. "Give me the keys. I'm leaving." Her contemptuous glare burned like acid.

"The hell you are! I told _you_ we're staying tonight!" I felt a jolt of panic and sent her an angry glare of my own.

"No, we aren't," I promised, the venom in my voice hiding the terror I felt at the very thought of sleeping under the same roof as Roxas. Larxene gave me a look that clearly told me she thought I was an idiot.

"Yeah well, both of us have been drinking, so it looks like we are," Larxene sneered. The look in her eyes was pure poison. I folded my arms across my chest, staring down at her angrily. "Don't lie to me. I can smell it on your breath."

"I'll call an uber," I bit back. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such an asshole, Axel. We're staying and that's final." I bit the inside of my cheek furiously. "Now get inside and start acting like you're happy to be here." The _hell_ I will. I glowered at her, refusing to move.

"When I'm good and ready," I answered with faux enthusiasm. I got a frigid, poisonous glare in response.

"Then hurry the hell up and _get_ ready, you've embarrassed me enough," she answered, her voice calm and deadly. I watched her go, filled with dread. She was pissed. That meant if I wanted to get through tonight relatively unscathed, I needed to start doing what she wanted. That was just _perfect_. I should probably have learned by now to stop mouthing off to her. It was just kind of a reflex whenever she made me mad, _because_ it pissed her off. Heh. In retrospect it was actually kinda funny.

Putting aside my better judgment, I stayed put and tried to will away my anxiety. I scrolled through my phone, doing exactly what I'd promised and dialing for a ride. Once I'd arranged it, I waited, my stomach rolling anxiously. Why did I care so much anyway? Larxene and I were basically roommates. We didn't have sex. She didn't even do my laundry anymore. I just wished I didn't have to see her face every time I woke up. It was exhausting. I ran a hand though my hair, exhaling heavily. The door opened and I closed my eyes, readying myself for another verbal attack. Hurry up uber, _hurry up_.

"Axel…"

The light tenor voice sent tremors up and down my spine.

I gasped, turning my head sharply only to find myself lost in blue eyes and we stared at one another for an objective eternity. My heart jolted into motion and was pounding frantically. I became painfully self conscious. Roxas smiled and stepped closer. I awkwardly lowered my hand, not knowing what else to do with it. He didn't stop until he was painfully close, making me swallow hard. My heart was pounding painfully by the time he stopped, and my eyes unconsciously trailed to his lips.

Then, he smiled wryly. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" When I didn't answer, he hummed thoughtfully, his expression softening. "If you're worried about me telling anyone about earlier…" I shook my head.

"That's not it," I murmured, stepping back. Roxas tilted his head curiously as his eyes tracked me.

"What, then?"

"You know what," I whispered back, crossing my arms defensively and leaning away from him. Humming thoughtfully again, he raised his hand. Gentle fingers brushed my cheek and then raked through my hair, making me flinch, but not as violently as before. This time, it was more like a shudder. The touch burned, and fire was consuming me. It made me weak. I shivered, then turned away. I'd never felt this way before in my entire life. "Stop that."

"Axel." The gentle but firm way he said my name drew me back to him. I got caught in a silvery blue gaze, intently aware of the pale fingers trailing through my hair, stroking gently. "I know that you enjoyed it. What's so wrong about it?" It felt so good, too good.

"What do you think you're doing? I already told you no, Roxas," I whispered harshly, grasping his wrist and tugging his hand away from me, but even as I did it, I was leaning unconsciously closer to him. My heart was pounding frantically and it struck me again, just how gorgeous Roxas was. I didn't realize how dangerously close we'd gotten until I felt his steady breaths against my lips. It made me feel so compelled to close the gap that I had to tense in order to stop in time. I froze, just breathing for a moment, trying to remain focused, trying not to get lost in blue eyes. "I… I need to go now."

Roxas chuckled breathily. "You don't mean that. Do you?" he whispered. I swallowed hard. He raised himself up on his toes and very gently pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth. I froze, my eyes fluttering as he worked his way to my ear, whispering, "Come with me." My eyes met his and I felt dazed. I was almost startled by how gently he took my hand, leading. I almost followed without a second thought. Then I saw headlights.

"Can't. My ride's here," I answered.

"Let me come with you. You should sober up so we can talk." My heart jolted painfully.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I told him uneasily. He squeezed my hand gently.

"Please, Axel?" Sighing heavily, I muttered,

"We're _only_ talking." Roxas' lips curved up. He joined me in the car as I gave the driver instructions to my place. My in-laws' property was surrounded by timbre, and as we got further and further from the house, my mouth worked to question Roxas. But my hand was in his and it felt so good that my voice wouldn't work. When we finally stopped, I pulled away to pay the driver. Then I joined Roxas outside. He was silent for a long moment, staring up at me.

"It's chilly out here," he said quietly, "isn't it?" I blinked at him before nodding slowly, noting the evening chill.

"Yeah, I s'pose it is. Come inside," I answered uncertainly. I fumbled for the spare key to our townhouse and unlocked the door, my heart was thundering in my chest the whole time. I opened the door for him, feeling extremely anxious and we walked into the expansive foyer. "Want anything?" I asked, locking it behind me and tugging off my jacket. When he didn't answer, I looked back at him. Blue eyes met mine and I swallowed at the way he was looking at me. "Uhm. What do you want to talk about? Why did you ask to come with me?" I asked cautiously. I didn't even understand why I agreed to let him come here. Why I couldn't stop myself, just because he'd asked me to. I had no excuse to be alone with him. His answer caught me off guard.

"We heard Larxene yelling at you. So I told her to fuck off and that she doesn't deserve you," he told me wryly before shrugging whimsically. "Seemed like as good of a time as any."

"You what?" I whispered, dropping my jacket in shock. Roxas smirked.

"Well its true, isn't it? She went to cry to daddy when I left to check on you, but I'm the favorite. Nothing's gonna happen," he replied, snorting in amusement.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, stunned. He looked so perfect. Like a little angel. But that smirk was giving him away. I really shouldn't have been so surprised. Roxas and Larxene butted heads. A lot. He cupped my face, and I swallowed hard.

"So I could do this," he murmured, raising himself up to mold his lips to mine. Pleasure crashed over me in waves. Heated blue eyes locked on my widened green, and he quirked a brow, his lips parting in an amused grin. "What? You're not going to thank me?" he whispered. Breathing hard, I stared into his eyes, torn between guilt and need. My judgment was lapsing from the alcohol and the latter was becoming paramount in my mind. Temptation was only a breath away. It was just a kiss, right? Kissing Roxas felt _really_ good. And I was angry at Larxene. Very angry.

With that in mind, my left hand found his hip, gripping hard and pulling him flush against me. When we were chest to chest, his eyes fluttered. Hands buried themselves into my hair, tugging just right as I closed the gap between us, meeting his parted lips and kissing him deeply. The little minx ran his tongue along my lower lip, so I met it with mine, stroking it against his before sliding it into his mouth. Roxas whimpered and it made me feel like I'd been set on fire. I forgot everything else, intently focusing on forcing Roxas to whine in pleasure as I slowly thrust my tongue against his. He moaned loudly breaking the kiss when our arousals accidentally brushed. He was breathing harshly as I hissed in pleasure. Roxas grasped my hips and rolled his erection into mine. "Oh my God, yes _Axel_ ," he moaned, trembling. My mind blanked from pleasure. Moaning, I stumbled as he pushed me into the door. I took his lips and rocked my hips against his. His hands were moving agitatedly and I was dully aware of him working the button to my slacks before yanking them down. He was shuddering against me, his body gorgeous and willing. I only had a moment to process that he had freed my straining arousal from its confines before it was pressing against his. With a gasp, I broke the kiss. Roxas' hand found the back of my head, holding me close. We were both breathing harshly. I found myself staring into beautiful blue eyes, trying to regain my senses. I couldn't think. My mind blanked when he wrapped a hand around our throbbing, bare arousals and squeezed.

His thumb played with the head of my erection, pressing into the slit and rolling slowly. I moaned helplessly, thrusting my hips into his unconsciously. Roxas' eyes fluttered and he slowly began to roll his hips and move his hand up and down. _"More, Axel,"_ he whispered against my lips. I hastily helped him out of his pants, then hoisted him up and matched his rhythm, shuddering in pleasure. Roxas moaned, wrapping his legs around my waist and it sent a jolt of arousal through me. His hand moved faster and I thrust against him powerfully. Blue eyes rolled back. "Mmn fuck, yes," he purred, pulling me down and crashing my lips into his. I fell against him with a grunt, stumbling until his back hit the wall. Then I steadied myself and kissed him, completely unrestrained, and it was so intense that I couldn't breathe. We quickly found a rhythm. Pleasure was washing over me sharply. My hand found his, squeezing. Roxas moaned at the increased pressure, the sound muffled by my mouth. I moved my hand, faster and faster, the higher his voice became. Then he was trembling uncontrollably, coming warmly and wetly in my hand. The pulsing of his cock pushed me over the edge and with a gasping moan, I came.

When I came to my senses, I became keenly aware of harsh breathing and the smell of sex. My stomach rolled in anxiety but I was still extremely aroused. More than I could remember ever being before. Which was odd, because we hadn't even had _sex_. Carefully I sat up, because at some point we must have slid to the floor, my eyes locking with cerulean. Propped up on his elbows and looking extremely pleased, and _incredibly sexy_ Roxas smiled archly. Heat went straight to my cock as he watched me lustfully. Just as carefully, I wiped my hand off on my discarded jacket. I felt so good but so guilty. I was drowning in pleasure when he sat up and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away with a small chuckle. "Guess I should save you from Larxene more often, huh?" he whispered. I blushed. He whined. "Oh fuck me, you're gorgeous," he whispered, biting my lower lip sensually. Before I knew it, our tongues were tangling together and we were getting carried away. I had to forcibly push him away. Golden brows furrowed, his lips curving down into a pouty frown. I hated myself already for what I was about to say.

"Roxas, stop. We can't..." He arched a brow at me, leaning in to kiss me. I stopped him short. " _Roxas_."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he whispered, his eyes meeting mine. When I didn't have an answer, he kissed me again until I couldn't think straight. "I want you," the blond murmured in my ear, mouthing at it, "and I'm not stopping til you give in because I know you want me too." The words left me weak and I moaned.

"Roxas, we-" I groaned when lips found my neck, biting and sucking. "Shouldn't, _ah!_ _Be doing this_ ," I moaned. The blond chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you really still trying to deny me, Axel?" he murmured against my bruising skin. I shuddered when hands found my chest, sliding down in burning caresses. Silky fingers wrapped around my hardening length, smearing cum on it and making me gasp.

"Roxas _please_ -"

The blond groaned in frustration. "I want you, Axel, and you want me. I swear that if you're not inside me in the next two minutes, I will climb on top of you and do it myself," he hissed against the my swollen lips. I shuddered helplessly in arousal. Warm lips met mine, caressing deeply. My eyes fluttered shut, and I found myself lost in sensation. I gasped when he unbuttoned my shirt, touching bare skin as it fell apart. His hands were warm as he touched me gently, with a reverence I hadn't felt before. It was addicting. Hesitantly, I pulled him closer and kissed him back. I gasped when my back met the floor and found myself lost in blue eyes as he stared into mine. A pleased smile stretched at his lips.

I swallowed, unable to deny that I wanted him, but it was so sudden and- I gasped when he firmly grasped my erection, lining it up with his ass. "Roxas wait," I gasped, my mind racing, looking for an escape, even as my body was throbbing from pleasure. "Y-you want to do this here? Now?" His lips curved up.

"All I _want_ ," he purred, pressing down tantalizingly and making me gasp, "is _you_." Roxas hissed, whimpering in pleasure as the head slid inside. I couldn't breathe. There was so much pressure as his body squeezed around me in a hot, velvety caress. He lowered himself tantalizingly slowly and by the time he was fully seated on my lap, I couldn't stop moaning. "Now fuck me," he demanded against my lips. I felt myself growing larger inside him and whimpered as he took my mouth aggressively. " _Now,_ " he growled against my lips when I didn't move. He rocked his hips, demonstrating, and I moaned breathlessly then laughed a little.

"Y-you sound just like Larxene," I told him. Roxas gave me an unamused glare. _Oh_ I'd seen that look before. I barely had time to swallow before he _very_ intentionally squeezed around me. I gasped, almost coming.

"Mention my godforsaken sister again," he purred in my ear, increasing the pressure until I was whimpering his name, "do it. I'd love to punish you." I shook my head. "Good. Now _move_." Our eyes met. His were fiery, full of lust. God he was beautiful. And terrifying. Just like my wife. I chuckled a bit at the irony. He scoffed."Dammit Axel I'm not going to beg." _Ooh_ but that was new.

Interest piqued, I smirked up at him, despite myself, my eyes narrowing in amusement. "Maybe I'd feel more motivated if you did," I teased. My heart was pounding out of control and I wondered what he'd do. His scoff darkened. Mm I liked that look on him.

"Goddamn it Axel I've wanted for you long enough, just hurry up and do it, or I swear to God I'll-" My hands framed his hips to steady him and I drew back thrusting hard. The look of ecstasy on his face was incredibly arousing.

"Swear to God you'll _what_?" I whispered with a leer, doing it again and again and _again._ He scowled darkly when I stopped and pinched my nipple reproachfully. I hissed in pleasure and pain. My fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Then I yanked it off and pulled him down until his bare chest was pressed against mine. "Hmm?"

"Cut your cock off and feed it to you," he hissed. Chuckling, I kissed him, our tongues twining together.

"You won't ever think that again when I'm through with you," I promised, giving him exactly what he'd asked for. He was trembling, moaning and falling apart. It was beautiful. He was so tight, and it felt incredible. I'd never felt anything like this before in my life. It was like Roxas was made for me. Experimenting, I thrust at a slightly different angle and he tensed gasping sharply. Grinning I did it again and watched his eyes roll back. His back arched and he moved with me, increasing the speed and the friction. Very intentionally, I angled my hips to stroke that same spot over and over, watching in fascination as he began to drip onto my stomach. I grasped his erection, making him gasp in pleasure. Then I moved my hand in time to my thrusting, increasing the speed as he fell apart.

"Oh fuck, ah-haa yes! More, more, more! Axel, please _mmn-ah_ -" he begged, moving with me. I yanked him down, kissing him fiercely to silence him and gave him what he asked for. His voice became frantic, muffled by my mouth and soon he was trembling, his body tightening around me as he came. I gasped, moaning loudly against his lips as his body spasmed around me. Pleasure washed over me again and again as I came deep inside. Roxas moaned languidly.

My body was humming in arousal, even when it was over. I felt so good, but so confused. I'd never planned to actually have sex with Roxas. I'd never imagined it would be the best and most intense sex I'd ever had in my life. It was overwhelming, trying to sort out my thoughts. A hand grasped my chin, turning my face toward its owner. Roxas was scowling again.

"Fuck her. You're mine," he growled. My breath caught and I fought down an aroused shudder.

"It's not that," I muttered. He arched a golden brow at me. "Okay fine, maybe a little." His scoff darkened.

"So it's okay for her to cheat on you?" he asked. I sighed.

"I never wanted to stoop to her level." He snorted.

"You didn't. She broke her vows a long time ago," he answered. My breath caught when he began to touch me in warm, gentle caresses. "Your marriage was over before it started," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine just as gently. "She's a liar and a cheater. Always has been." I bit my lower lip before looking away.

"I know." Roxas exhaled heavily.

"Why are you with her? You don't love her," he asked. I snorted.

"That would make my life less complicated, wouldn't it?" I agreed. My hands framed his face. "But life's complicated. Isn't it, Roxas?" I murmured. He stared into my eyes longingly and I groaned, surging forward to kiss him. "That's what you really wanna know, isn't it?" I whispered. He nodded, making me snort in amusement. "Do I get to sober up first? Are you satisfied now?" I asked. He blushed and I chuckled. "Or," I whispered, "do you just want me all for yourself?" He smirked.

"Guilty." I smiled despite myself.

"I believe in marriage. That's why," I told him. Roxas groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Larxene that." I sighed and he groaned again. "You _did_."

"We'd just lost a baby," I said, shrugging. "Well _she_ did. I don't know if it was mine." Roxas' face darkened.

"What?"

"Oh, so you _don't_ know everything?" I asked, chuckling. "She had an STI. I didn't." I shrugged. "She's done whatever she's wanted since, while I've tried to make it work in our sexless train wreck of a marriage." Roxas eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

"She _doesn't_ deserve you," he told me bitterly. I snorted.

"I know. But here I am," I said shrugging, before staring into blue eyes longingly, "The only problem is, I have intense feelings for you. I thought maybe it was lust but, they're still there."

"Why does it have to be a problem?" he asked. Sighing, I shook my head.

"Because I'm married and I just had the best sex I've ever had with my wife's youngest brother in our foyer." He smiled a little. His eyebrows arched.

"So leave her," he answered, "and be happy."

"It's… not that easy," I muttered.

"Sure it is," he murmured, his lips finding mine, "just tell her to get out. Separate. Tell her you need some time."

Shaking my head and laughing, I told him, "I don't know what I want. Except that I'm obsessed with you and I don't know what to do about it." Smirking, Roxas answered.

"I feel the same. The difference is I _do_ know what to do about it."

Then his lips found mine and I was lost all over again.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: You're Welcome (:_

xXx

I woke, groggily feeling the space beside me and finding nothing but cool sheets. My brows furrowed, and I found myself wondering where Larxene was. I blinked my eyes open. I was alone, naked, and in our bed, actually feeling really wonderful. Which was extremely bizarre. Even more strange, I could smell food and hear the washing machine. I quirked a brow automatically. Either Larxene was in an _incredibly_ good mood—not very likely—or I'd stumbled across an alternative dimension. Either that or someone had broken into my house to clean and cook for me. Also not very likely. I tilted my head, listening. I had just deemed it safe to search for my clothes to find out when the doorknob turned. My eyes locked on it, my heart pounding in my chest. Then the door slowly opened and it all but stopped.

My eyes widened as the blond haired blue eyed angel that haunted my dreams came into my bedroom. His hair was adorably mused and there was a cup of water in his hand. "Roxas," I gasped, my eyes roving over his near naked body. Oh fuck, please tell me we didn't… but jealously flared in my chest because _if_ _we_ _didn't_ there were several love bites and that meant _someone_ _did_ \- viciously circled in my head. Then he smiled at me archly. By the way my body was reacting to him, I had a sinking yet triumphant feeling that we _did_.

Good morning, Axel," he purred, his eyes lidding heavily. I swear my heart was having a seizure. I swallowed thickly.

"Uhm, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling stupefied. Roxas looked anything but surprised. In fact, his lips quirked up further. He hummed thoughtfully, clicking the door shut behind himself. My heart spasmed with every step he took toward me.

"That's right, you had a lot to drink," he answered, not stopping until he was sitting on my bed. He offered me the water. I accepted it gratefully and a bit uncertainly. "Want me to refresh your memory?" He was so close, I could barely breathe, much less think. I propped myself up on my elbow and took a sip, watching him pensively.

"Should I be as worried as I feel about Larxene not being here?" I murmured hesitantly, searching those warm blue eyes. Roxas chuckled in amusement, his eyes sparkling and beautiful. He shook his head, his smile widening. "Then yeah." Like an angel that was watching over me, Roxas gently tugged the cup out of my hand and set it on a bedside coaster. He was saving my ass from Larxene with that one. I smiled gratefully, but before I could speak, he gently brushed my hair out of my face, and twined his fingers through it just right. My heart jolted painfully and I had a flashback of him on top of me, moaning my name. I was hard, just like that. My eyes fluttered and I had to stop myself from moaning. "Holy fuck, we had sex, didn't we?" I murmured huskily.

"Yeah," he purred back. I whimpered when my cock hardened. Oh fuck. What did I _do_ last night? I remembered going to our anniversary party. That had been brutal. I hadn't wanted to go. Larxene had screeched at me like a harpy until I agreed. I remembered drinking in Ansem's study, and Roxas had been there but I couldn't remember why. "Three times." My breath caught but I couldn't hold back a moan when his lips locked with mine in a deep caress.

"H-how, why?" I whimpered, moaning when he took my lips again. I felt like my heart was going to burst from beating so fast. His hand found my straining arousal, kneading. He answered me by straddling my hips, showing me that his desire matched my own. Our eyes met, and mine were wide.

"Does it matter?" he whispered back. His lips curved upward seductively. "Just be mine," he purred. My body was obeying wholeheartedly as my mind tried to make sense of what was happening. My hands were trembling and I couldn't stop myself. I let them frame his face. Then brush through his hair. I was completely aroused, swallowing and lost in overwhelming feelings of pleasure.

"Three times?" I whispered. His lips tugged upward further.

"Yeah. But you came four times." I let out a harsh breath and laughed breathlessly. Cheeky little shit. I grinned despite myself.

"And what about you?" I asked. He blinked.

"What?" My eyes lidded and I flipped him onto his back, quickly becoming too aroused to care enough to stop myself. Larxene was probably being a bitch last night and apparently I'd finally lost my sanity enough to take Roxas. The only problem was that after wanting him for so long, I couldn't remember. Oh the irony.

I still wanted him and that's I needed to sort out. Because if anything, my desire for him had doubled. "The answer better be at least five," I purred against his lips. He blushed cutely. Hmm interesting. My brows rose. "No?" I asked playfully. I pretended to mull it over, fighting down a grin and giving him my best serious look. All I knew was that I hadn't felt this good in a _long_ time. So he wasn't bullshitting me. It frustrated the hell out of me that I didn't have any clear memories to help me with this decision. So I was going to change that. "That means I owe you," I murmured huskily. He shuddered under me. A wet spot was forming on his boxers. _Very_ _interesting_. I slowly tugged them away. I watched his every reaction, and smiled widely. "Right?"

Heated blue eyes fixed on my emerald green. "Wanting me is enough," he answered. I blinked down at him then snorted.

"Of course I want you," I told him, leering and then letting my eyes rake across his naked body, "and it looks like the feeling's mutual." Then I kissed him deeply and he moaned into my mouth. "Now. How many times?" I purred, stroking his heated flesh as payback. Roxas moaned and writhed under me. I grinned, pleased. Then I pressed my ear to his lips, waiting for my answer while I continued to stroke him. He moaned the number in my ear. Then he tugged my earlobe between his teeth and sucked. I couldn't fight down an aroused shudder. So I let my mouth descend to his neck instead, leaving gentle kisses all the way to the base of his neck. Roxas gasped, so I bit and sucked, running my tongue along the hickies on his neck and forcing him to moan. His hands were shaking as he pulled me closer. I chuckled, continuing to mark his fair skin and working my way down until I'd claimed a sensitive nipple. The blond gasped breathlessly, arching his back and whining. So I switched to the other. When it was blushing red, I hummed thoughtfully, some of my hazy memories coming back. I grinned up at him wickedly. He was breathing harshly, shuddering under my gaze. I had every intention of enjoying him this time.

Maintaining eye contact I placed open-mouthed kisses down his abdomen. Roxas' chest was rising and falling rapidly, faster and faster as I approached his erection. Then I stopped and worked my way back up, over and over. When he whined, my lips met his. "Stop teasing," he groaned. I chuckled, kissing him deeply, our tongues battling. Humming interestedly, I answered with a grin.

"Are you always in a hurry?" His rosy cheeks darkened. Chuckling, I cupped his face and kissed him slowly, tenderly. "It feels better if you warm up first, ya'kno?" I murmured, working my way down his neck, "and _then_ ," I whispered, falling back on my haunches and smiling endearingly. He was so beautiful. More than I'd imagined. "You get to take what you want," I told him raising and parting his legs to kiss his inner thigh, working my way in until his legs were shaking.

"And what would that be?" he asked impatiently. My smile widened to a teasing grin. I placed an open mouthed kiss on the head of his erection making him gasp sharply. Then I closed my mouth over it, sucking hard as an answer. Blue eyes went wide and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. I hummed and he mewled, his legs jerking uncontrollably. I pulled away with an audible 'pop' and he moaned in displeasure.

"You've never done this before, have you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Roxas' blush gave me my answer. I smiled at him sweetly. Then I ran my tongue up his erection from base to tip and back down until he was trembling uncontrollably.

"Y-you have?" I grinned.

"One of my best kept secrets is my sexuality," I answered with a wink. Then I took him into my mouth, sucking hard. Blue eyes rolled back. I grasped the backs of his thighs, holding him in place and bobbing my head. I moved faster and faster until he was whimpering my name. When I didn't stop, he yanked my hair and pulled me away. He was breathing harshly, trembling under me and it was incredibly arousing. "Something wrong?" I asked confusedly. He blushed and it was completely adorable. I tilted my head slightly to the right, humming as I waited.

"I-I was going to come in your mouth." I smiled down at him.

"I know. I was going to swallow it too." Blue eyes widened. Oh fuck he was gorgeous. And yes. Completely adorable. When he didn't answer, I lent back down. He moaned when my breath ghosted across his throbbing erection. My eyes met his, staying locked, even as my mouth descended. His eyes were beautiful. Fiery and hot, they I could feel them burning me as they drew me in deeper as I drew him in deeper.

As saliva trickled down, I let my fingers work themselves into the crevice of his ass. Roxas moaned eagerly and I rose my eyebrows, grinning at him. Then I sucked hard at the same time that I pressed in. He hissed in pleasure and pain at the feeling of my finger gliding inside. I searched for a moment but hummed in triumph when he gasped, making him whine in pleasure. I rubbed his prostate in a slow circle. When he was trembling, I drew my finger back and thrust forward hard. Roxas gasped breathlessly, arching back. So I did it again, sucking sharply when I hit his prostate. His hands clenched in my hair, and it felt incredible. I moaned and he gasped, " _Oh God_." I chuckled, repeating the action over and over, increasing my speed until he was pulsing in my mouth. Then I sucked slowly and harshly, stroking his prostate agonizingly slowly, adding another finger. He was moaning and begging for more until I picked up my previous speed, his beautiful voice becoming frantic as he came. He gasped when I swallowed, just as I'd promised. Then I pulled back to breathe, and he was yanking me into a kiss. I chuckled, kissing him back until he was writhing under me. After another moment, I pulled my fingers out and let my hands memorize his gorgeous body instead.

"So," I murmured, staring into his eyes, "my memory's still a bit slippery. You made a move on me, right? Or was it me?" I asked curiously. Then I hummed thoughtfully, amending, "No wait. It had to have been you." Snorting in amusement he asked,

"Why's that?"

"Cos I've been restraining myself for months," I answered. Roxas smiled slowly and my breath caught.

"I noticed. So I did something about it." I swallowed my heart back down from my throat. Then laughed breathlessly.

"When I was drunk?" He looked guilty and my heart melted.

"Only because you have an insane amount of devotion for someone who isn't treating you right," he answered. I sighed. "I hate that you're unhappy," Roxas whispered. I stared at him longingly, hating this entire situation. "I hate that you're confused." I bit my lower lip. Had I told him that? "I just want you to be mine." Before I could answer, he was grasping my erection and stroking. My eyes fluttered and I moaned. "Even if it isn't real."

"Isn't real?" I questioned.

"As long as you're married," he said, like it tasted bitter to say, "you won't let me in." I snorted then laughed breathlessly, realizing the weight of my words as I spoke.

" _Roxas_. Larxene means nothing to me. _You_ are all I've cared about for a long time." Blue eyes were wide at the confession. I sighed heavily. "Which feels really fucked up, because I met you when you were thirteen." Roxas scowled.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Axel," he told me dangerously. I swallowed, my heart climbing to my throat. He was gorgeous and terrifying at the same time.

"I know," I whispered. His scowl softened marginally. Then he smiled slowly.

"You told me you were obsessed with me, last night, you know," he teased, pushing me back. My breath caught, my eyes following their lead as he put his gorgeous body on display for me. I ran a hand through my hair shakily, trying to show a little restraint. I couldn't. Roxas hooked my hips with one leg, drawing me close, and then the other. My erection was throbbing against his hardening length. My heart and mind were racing.

"That's because I am," I breathed huskily. Roxas' smile widened, his eyes narrowing. He relaxed his legs, firmly grasping my erection and lining it up with his ass. I watched my flushed cock pulsate against his pale skin, entranced. Heat was rushing through me as I just took a moment to breathe, trying to think. Roxas tugged me closer with his legs, forcing me to nudge against the tight muscles and I gasped at the rush of pleasure. My eyes locked with burning blue. Roxas looked entirely too sexy. Then he started rolling his hips and I stopped thinking, too busy moaning as he worked the cock-head inside. My eyes lowered and I found myself watching myself glide into him. It was incredibly arousing. A soft chuckle brought my eyes up to Roxas'. His cheeks were flushed warmly. I found myself shuddering, lost in sensation. My brain tried to process everything, coming up with only a few definitive answers: He was so _tight_. It felt _incredible_. He was gorgeous, beautiful, _sexy…_ and I _never_ wanted him to leave my bed.

"If you're so obsessed, why are you so reluctant to fuck me?" he asked cheekily. My brows rose and I laughed.

"Alright then," I muttered, grasping his left leg and pushing it to his chest. Roxas gasped when I bent close, steadying myself with the other hand. "Be in a hurry." Golden brows furrowed but before he could speak, I pulled back then thrust forward hard enough to make the bed shake. Roxas' back arched and his mouth fell open, as I maintained the pace. The expression made me weak. I covered his mouth with mine, swallowing up a gutteral moan as I explored every inch with my tongue. He was whining, squirming, whimpering and moaning against my lips. Then, I put his legs over my shoulders and grasped his hips, angling them until his eyes rolled back. Grinning in satisfaction, I rubbed that spot agonizingly slowly.

"Oh God," he whimpered, making me chuckle. I thrust powerfully, addicted to every reaction. Blue eyes widened, and his cheeks darkened. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" he gasped, his voice rising, "Ah! Mmfuck, Axel, _yes_!" I growled his name and kissed him possessively, groaning when he came hard. His tightening body pushed me over the edge, and he moaned languidly at the feeling of me coming inside. I shuddered at the feeling of fingers running through my hair, and he forced my lips to stay locked with his.

The kiss continued, long after it was over. I only pulled back when I realized that not stopping was going to lead to more sex, which grounded me. The only part that scared me about that was that I didn't know when Larxene was going to be home. I was pretty sure that she'd castrate me on the spot for fucking her little brother in our bed. Or if she found us like this, covered in hickies and cum. A gentle hand touched my face, startling me. "Go shower, we'll talk when you're done," the blond murmured. I blinked, feeling myself relax.

"Yeah, okay," I murmured. Roxas smiled wryly.

"Axel?" I hummed and he pulled me into a searing kiss. Then he smiled at me archly, his beautiful blue eyes were sparkling with desire and the promise of more. I shuddered, kissing him back. Roxas chuckled. "Take your time. Relax. I'll take care of this." I nodded distractedly. Roxas smiled sweetly, sliding off the bed to find his discarded boxers before leaving the room.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

xXx

I took the hottest shower I could, but no matter what I did, I couldn't wash away Roxas' burning touches. I couldn't forget the fire in his gaze when he looked at me. Or the way he made me feel. My heart was pounding frantically and my body was buzzing from a mixture of arousal and adrenaline. I rinsed my hair out with a sigh. Was I really doing this? Was I really going to have an affair with my brother-in-law? My heart jolted painfully at the thought. It was pounding so fast that it physically hurt. I took a deep breath and tried to focus. Why hadn't I turned him away the moment he came into my bedroom? Being unfaithful while drunk was one thing. Being sober and unfaithful was another. Why couldn't I tell him no..? My eyes slid shut. Why did it feel like we were we made for each other?

I moaned woefully. What was I getting myself into?

I stayed until the water was cold, before reluctantly shutting it off. With a sigh, I grabbed my towel, taking my time with drying off and getting out of the shower. When I got to the bedroom, I saw that Roxas had indeed been busy. The bed was stripped down and everything was tidied up. It was like he had inherited every gene Larxene hadn't. All of the good ones. I chuckled in dismay. He really was perfect, wasn't he?

I lowered the towel from my hair, and stared at myself in the bedside mirror, looking for evidence of my infidelity. My heart was doing a steady staccato against my ribcage and I felt a rush of adrenaline. When I saw there was none, I sighed in relief. I was glad Roxas had been sober, because he'd been a lot less liberal about leaving marks than I had been. My heart was throbbing, filled with longing as I thought about him. I took a deep breath, trying to settle down my emotions as I rummaged for clothes. When I was as ready as I was going to be, I stepped out into the living room. Mercifully, he was fully dressed as he sat on the couch. Waiting for me. My breath caught as soon as our eyes locked and arousal hummed through my body. Roxas' lips curved up into a gorgeous smile when he saw me.

"Hey," he purred softly. I swallowed, wishing my heart would stop beating so fast. "Do you feel better?" I took a sobering breath and nodded slowly. "I made breakfast, if you're hungry," He murmured. My heart spiked. Every damn gene. I smiled a little.

"I can't say that's something I'm used to," I answered, going to him and sitting beside him. "You said you wanted to talk?" Smiling a little he nodded, watching me contemplatively. Then he adjusted himself, getting more comfortable. Our thighs brushed as he shifted and my breath caught. My skin was tingling from the brief contact.

"How do you feel about all of this?" he asked. He was so close. I could feel the warmth from his body. It made it hard to concentrate.

"I... don't know yet," I answered honestly. Roxas hummed softly, his expression shifting to become more neutral. I sighed. "I mean, I feel like you're made for me, but I hate that you're my brother-in-law." He thought for a moment, searching my eyes. Then he gently cupped my face.

"So just feel like I'm made for you," he answered, pressing his lips to mine sweetly. My heart was pounding, and my eyes were fluttering. It felt so good but…

"What about your sister?" I asked. Roxas sighed against my lips.

" _Why_ do you still care about her?" I quirked a brow at him.

"You _don't_ care what your family would think about this?" I asked, motioning my hand between us. Roxas' lips quirked up into a wry smile. He lent temptingly close.

"Why do they have to know?" he answered. My heart skipped a beat.

"And if they find out?" I whispered back. Roxas chuckled softly.

"They won't," he answered.

" _If_ they do? What then?" blond exhaled audibly.

"Axel, if you're not ready for this," he began, trailing off when I trailed my fingers along his face.

"I don't care if they hate me. They already do. I care if they hate you." He smiled at me sweetly. Then he quirked a golden brow.

"Oh, you think I haven't thought this through?" He hummed interestedly. His blue eyes were glittering with amusement. Then he all but closed the gap between us, whispering, "You're underestimating me, _Axel."_ He murmured, and there he stayed, his blue eyes daring me to make the next move. My heart was jolting in my chest, urging me to do it, but before I could take those tempting lips, the front door opened then slammed shut. I jolted away from Roxas like I'd been struck by lightning. My wide eyes met his but Roxas seemed perfectly relaxed as he shifted to a more natural position. I didn't know how he could do it. I was terrified. My heart was pounding, and I ran a hand through my hair anxiously, trying to act natural, as I heard the clicking of heels. As they approached, I could feel anxiety and panic creeping into my chest. I felt myself tensing.

Larxene appeared in the doorway before I was mentally prepared for it. Gorgeous and deadly. It looked like she was about to breathe fire and incinerate me. Her green eyes narrowed when she saw that Roxas was sitting next to me. "What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?" She hissed. Blue eyes regarded her just as dangerously. Then Roxas smiled.

"Giving you the benefit of the doubt by assuming that you're just a bitch when you're trashed like daddy asked me to," he answered cheekily. I stared at him wide-eyed. He was glaring at Larxene. There was a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Get out of my house before I drag you out after what you pulled, you little shit," she hissed. Roxas raised a golden brow, the muscles in his left arm tensed and then relaxed. Like he was restraining himself from punching her in the face.

"Touch me," he challenged. "I'd love to teach you some manners." Her frigid glare landed on me. I only had a moment to feel dread before she was speaking.

"Are you completely worthless? Are you going to let him talk to me like that?!" Larxene demanded. My shock rapidly changed to anger. And spite. I placed a hand on my chin, as if considering it. Then I turned to Roxas. I couldn't read his expression.

"Gosh Roxas, I'd tell you to leave," I said patronizingly, before shrugging, "but you heard her, I'm just too _worthless_." Amusement sparked in his lovely blue eyes and Larxene's jaw worked uselessly. Laughter bubbled out of his mouth and I smiled despite myself. It seemed to ground my wife.

"We're talking about this later, you son of a bitch," she promised venomously. I narrowed my eyes at her. Was I really that much of a doormat that she was bold enough to talk to me that way in front of people? Well. Not anymore.

"I'm good, but thanks," I answered patronizingly. The look in her eyes was pure poison.

"I'm you _wife_ , how dare you!" My eye twitched at her harpy screech and I turned to Roxas.

"Excuse me," I murmured to him. He watched motionlessly as I slowly raised myself, suppressing my anger. I went to her, grabbed her by the crook of the arm and yanked her along with me as she squawked indigently and tried not to stumble. I didn't stop until we were in the kitchen, alone. If there was one thing Larxene hated, it was discussing issues in front of other people. Doing so would only provoke her more. I let go and took a deep breath before glancing back. "Only when it suits you, huh?" I asked quietly. She looked stunned for only a moment before fury came across her face. I sighed, shaking my head and turning away.

"What he fuck is wrong with you? Why are you being such an _asshole_?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

" _Me?_ " I answered sarcastically, "I'm not the one treating a _guest_ poorly," I muttered, crossing my arms. "Your own brother too," I mused. I could almost hear her jaw working uselessly. "All because you aren't getting your way," I added bitterly.

"That's not why. You didn't hear what he said, how he embarrassed us, and now he's here and-"

I arched a brow and turned to look at her, humming softly. "Embarrassed _you_ , you mean?" Larxene stared at the floor angrily.

"You shouldn't be taking his side," she muttered unhappily.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, earning a sharp glare. "He stood up for me when you were being a psycho last night." Her glittering green eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me?!" Larxene hissed. I snorted.

"A pscyho," I answered patronizingly, adding gesticulations just in case she still didn't understand. "You know, short for psychopath." I instantly regretted my word choice when she chucked a plate at me. I dodged as it shattered. My eyes were wide as I stared at her. "See? You're fucking crazy!" She reached for the knives next, and I rushed forward, forcing it away from her. Her eyes were narrow as it clattered to the floor, and her small frame shook from anger. Then she wrestled out of my grip, shoving me hard. I staggered backward, catching myself before I fell.

"I'm going to Marluxia's," she answered. I stared at her. She really was unbelievable. I knew that she was saying it to hurt me. But I was so angry that I couldn't hold back. Because all I could think about was all of the other times she'd disappeared to be with him. Laughing in disbelief, I stared up at the ceiling.

"Then don't come back." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. My eyes widened at the deafening silence that followed and I felt my heart sinking. Our eyes met. Hers were wide. My stomach churned with nervousness as they narrowed.

"Maybe I won't," she promised. Then she was rushing past me and I was calling after her just before I heard the door slam shut and the screeching of tires. I slumped back against the counter, just trying to process what had happened. What would happen next? Had I ruined my marriage by being too awful to her? I felt really guilty and uncertain. It was overwhelming.

There was a soft knock and my heart sank. Had Roxas heard all of that? I cringed, exhaling heavily.

"Come in." Roxas stepped into the room and my heart was in a frenzy all over again. It was like deja vu from this morning. Blue eyes trailed to the knife on the floor and then the shattered plate. Then our eyes locked and I looked away, feeling ashamed. Larxene had had outbursts before. There just hadn't ever been anyone here to witness the aftermath. "Roxas I..." I started but stopped, unsure of what to say. He didn't say anything. Just when I was wondering if he was going to leave too, his arms wrapped around me. He was silent, just holding me, and it was exactly what I needed. I could see my vision blurring so I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this, Axel," he said quietly, and as if on cue, I couldn't hold back. " _Axel_." Our eyes met. He was staring into mine seriously. "You don't owe her anything." He brushed away the tears with his thumbs and then gently pressed his lips to mine, calming me. I stared into his blue eyes. My heart was pounding. Why was he so good at making me want him? "Don't be sad," he whispered. My hand found his lower back and I pulled him close, our chests colliding. Roxas gasped softly.

"You're right," I whispered back, angling his chin with the other. Beautiful blue eyes fluttered. "I don't." Then my lips descended to his. Roxas' body melted against mine as I took his mouth in a kiss. I let myself forget as I deepened it. Roxas moaned and heat ravaged through me. With a gasp, he broke away, and his harsh breaths brushed my face. I rose a brow at him. "Something wrong?" Roxas' lips quirked up and he shook his head, laughing gently.

"Just wondering… if you're alright," he murmured, smiling endearingly. My heart stuttered in my chest. I smiled despite myself.

"Not really," I answered. His smile fell, so I surged forward, taking his lips in another kiss until he was moaning into my mouth, "But somehow it's not so bad with you here," I breathed against his lips. Roxas grinned.

"Are you asking me to stay?" he asked archly. I grinned myself, and lifted him up to set him on the counter. Mm I liked having him at my level.

"Yes, please," I murmured. Beautiful blue eyes glittered in amusement.

"Alright." My breath caught when he hooked my hips with his legs, bringing me close. "One condition though. You're only allowed to think about me." Then, his parted lips met mine in a sensual kiss. I kissed him back, bracing myself on the counter with one hand and burying my fingers into golden hair with the other. I only broke away to answer.

"That's the point." Roxas' lips curved up into a satisfied smile. Then he closed the space between us, pulling me into a heady kiss.

xXx


End file.
